


The Death Eater's Sorrow

by Scrcndpty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eater Draco Malfoy, F/M, Hurt Draco Malfoy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 10:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrcndpty/pseuds/Scrcndpty
Summary: Draco looked at you like you had lost your mind – and maybe you had. Here you were, trying to comfort a cryingDraco Malfoy.Someone you only had seen from afar, exchanged a few sentences in Potions class in your third year or something because you guys had to. You didn’t know him, he didn’t know you. What were you doing?Not being able to cope with the pressure of his task assigned to him by the Dark Lord, Draco breaks. You’re there to put a few pieces back together.





	The Death Eater's Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote one of my first (big) fics around this scene in German. Big cringe when I read it again few days back. Decided to write this instead. Enjoy!
> 
> Reader is gender-neutral.

You didn’t even know how you ended up in the boys’ bathroom. You had just been walking by and then – stopped. It was silent, except for the small … you didn’t know what it was at first, but after a few moments you were able to identify it as sobs.

Your eyebrows furrowed. It wasn’t the Moaning Myrtle, her voice was way higher.

Curiosity got the best of you, so you carefully pushed open the door to the bathroom. Cool air hit your face, you could hear the sobs more clearly. Goosebumps formed on your bare forearms, and you closed the door after you stepped in with a soft click.

Your gaze fell on the person hunched over the sink. It wasn’t like you had expected _anything,_ but it wasn’t Draco Malfoy being the one with tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Hey, uh …”

Draco flinched, violently so. His head shot up, first looking at you through the mirror, then he turned. His eyes were red, swollen, his lashes clumped from his tears.

“Are you okay?”

As soon as the question left your mouth you knew it was, well, simply put: it was stupid. A scoff escaped Draco and he turned back around, lifting a hand to rub over his eyes.

“Sorry,” you apologized, “that was a dumb question.”

You stood there, awkwardly, in the middle of the bathroom, debating on what to say. Maybe you should just leave? No, that was rude, then you shouldn’t have come in in the first place.

“Go away.”

Any other times, this would have been sounding aggressive coming from Draco. You didn’t really had much to do with him, but Draco did be a quite famous Slytherin, sometimes maybe rather a bit infamous, but you were kind of tired of the whole _thing_ going on between him and Potter and what else drama he had ever been involved in.

Nevertheless, he was crying. He didn’t seem like the type to repeatedly cry his eyes out in a public bathroom. There really must have been something that upset him. You usually didn’t like to get more involved into other people’s business than necessary, but … you couldn’t just leave him like that, right?

Anyways, his words would have sounded aggressive any other time, but now he had tear stains glistening on his cheeks, his body shook with barely suppressed, soft cries, and he couldn’t look you in the eyes for longer than a few seconds.

“What’s, uh, what’s wrong?” you asked timidly then, moving a few steps closer where he was propped on the sink.

“Nothing!” Draco hissed, but his nose scrunched up as a new wave of tears glossed over his eyes, making it really not that intimidating.

You cleared your throat softly, once again stepping a bit closer. “It … it really doesn’t seem like that.”

This time Draco did look at you, shooting you a vicious glare, but his lower lip was wobbling. He opened his mouth to say something when you leaned next to him on the sink, but it was just another sob that escaped him.

“I know we, yeah, never really talked to each other, and you really don’t need to talk about it to me, but you,” you swallowed, “you kinda look like you could need a hug or something.”

Draco looked at you like you had lost your mind – and maybe you had. Here you were, trying to comfort a crying _Draco Malfoy._ Someone you only had seen from afar, exchanged a few sentences in Potions class in your third year or something because you guys had to. You didn’t know him, he didn’t know you. What were you doing?

However, there suddenly were arms around your form, pulling you close. For a second you were frozen there until your brain kicked in again, your arms coming up to wrap around his shoulder. Draco practically sunk into your embrace, tears wetting the sweater you were wearing.

You were surprised, but that didn’t kept you from (to be honest) awkwardly patting his back, one hand going up slowly to stroke over his hair.

“There, there,” you whispered. “Everything’s going to be alright.”

“Shut up,” Draco mumbled, but pulled you a little bit closer. “Just –”

He didn’t finish that sentence, but he didn’t have to. You simply held him a little bit tighter.

 

* * *

 

It was about two weeks later. You had your nose buried in a book for your Charms class, scribbling away on a piece of parchment, but you noticed the presence right away. Only after you wrote down the end of your sentence did you look up.

You didn’t think someone would stray to this secluded corner in the library you chose to work in piece.

Draco sat down in front of you, hands on the table top, fingers fiddling with each other nervously.

“Hi.” His voice was quiet – but maybe just because Madam Pince would rip him to shreds if he talked louder than he breathed. You looked at him with wide eyes.

“Um,” his eyes darted to your hand holding the quill, “do you have a few spare minutes?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Visit my [Marvel writing blog](https://secondxreality.tumblr.com) and my [side blog](https://scrcndpty.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
